Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2013
Der unwürdigste Diener ...verbeugt sich und windet sich in seiner Schaden, ehe er sich mit einer Banane selbst erwürgt. :Nebenbei hat er übrigens auch Mr. Drehschraubsel glänzend poliert. :-- 22:55, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Box-Ads auf der Hauptseite Hallo Gwyra. Wie du vielleicht weißt, schalten wir ab demnächst Box-Ads auch auf der Hauptseite. Diese passen in das normale “maincolumn-leftcolumn” Schema, das üblicherweise auch auf anderen Wikis verwendet wird z.B.: Elder Scrolls. Leider wird diese Werbeeinblendung bei eurer Hauptseite nicht funktionieren und dementsprechend euch euer Design regelmäßig "zerschießen". Ich möchte dich darum stellvertretend auch für die anderen Admins hier bitten, euer Design der Hauptseite anzupassen. Schönen Gruss Foppes 15:55, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Karteikarten Ah es tut mir Leid.. hab den Unterschied gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. War schon spät *schäm* Das nächste Mal passe ich auf, damit es auch weiterhin passt. :) Ryuya (Diskussion) 11:13, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ryuya und die verschwundene Karteikarte Ich weiß nicht warum mir das so lange nicht aufgefallen ist oder warum man sie nicht sieht, aber auf der Seite des Elfenbeinturms wird die Karteikarte für die Mitglieder nicht angezeigt... wäre sogar möglich das ich das selbst irgendwann weggemacht habe... *verwirrt ist* Aber sie ist in der Codeansicht noch zu sehen, vielleicht kannst du herausfinden warum sie nicht mehr angezeigt wird. -.- Danke schonmal Ryuya (Diskussion) 00:23, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Hilfe... ich schaffe es scheinbar immerwieder irgendwas zu zerhauen. ^^ Ryuya (Diskussion) 12:51, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gildeneintrag Hi Gwyra Ich habe ein bischen gesucht aber nichts gefunden und zwar würde ich gerne Meine Gilde : Die Schwarze Schwadron gerne bei der Auflistung der Zwergengilden dabeihaben. Ich habe den Link oder den Button wahrscheinlich übersehen. Wenn du so lieb wärst und mir auf die sprnge helfen würdest. Danke dir schon jetzt Bramdal (Die Schwarze Schwadron) 25.1.2013 Mr. Drehschraubsel Rekrutin Galinda meldet sich zu Operation:Hochglanz, Ma'am! Man lernt ja nie aus, nicht?! Werde ich in Zukunft beachten und danke für den netten Hinweis. :) GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 19:56, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Loge also für die Loge wollt ich schon irgendwann slebst was zsammen tipseln, nur schaff ich das zur zeit gar nicht. Examen und Freundin und so.... Wenn du dir die Mühe machen willst und etwas zusammen bastelst aus dem Relamforum wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Es kann aber sein, dass ich dann iiiiirgendwann in ferner Zukunft das quasi mit meinem Text überschreibe ;) Hey Gwyra dank dir für das bearbeiten der Exploratorenlogenseite und der ganzen Artiekl. Ich hab gerade viel zu tun und bin auch nicht gerade ein Wiki-Experte, daher total froh, dass Du dir die Arbeit machst die ich eigentlich hätte :) Grüße Graccas Politur? Ich bin wirklich ein wenig ... sprachlos und weiß garnicht, was ich sagen soll o.o GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 16:25, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Yay! Ich gebe mein Bestes. Kann ich dich in naher Zukunft irgendwie inGame erreichen? GalindaDragmire (Diskussion) 18:57, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gehaltserhöhung Private Krumme Banane fordert eine sofortoge Gehaltserhöhung und Befreiung vom Mr. Drehschrabsel-polieren, da ein neuer Arbeitssklave zur Verfügung steht! -- 19:32, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Private Krumme Banane verlangt außerdem noch nachträglich einen Präsentkorb! :-- 19:53, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, aber...wer soll DIE jetzt alle polieren? Ah warte...der Arbeitssklave natürlich! ::-- 09:49, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Evanlinne Hallo Gwyra, kannst du mal über Evanlinne gucken? Ich hab so lange nichts mehr erstellt und glaube kaum, dass ich da irgendetwas richtig gemacht habe. Lg Elisira (Diskussion) 09:00, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Eilmeldung - Mr. Drehschaubsel entführt. Gezielter Akt des Verbrechens? - Die Nachricht ereillte die gnomische Expressblitz-Zeitung erst vor wenigen Minuten. Mr. Drehschraubsel - Gewinner des Golden Mecho 2012 - wurde allem Anschein nach entführt. Die Einsatzkräfte von S.I.C.H.E.R und des SI:7 gehen von einem gezielten Akt des Verbrechens aus. Das Opfer welches zuletzt wegen vielfacher Verfielfältigung und illegaler Benutzung von Präsentkörben in Kritik stand...(Anm. d. Red.:Siehe dazu auch Gregor Noms Bestseller: "Das Einmaleins der surrenden bronzenen Dingsdas - Mr. Drehschraubsels Schuhgröße und was sie uns über seinen Hang zur Katzensprengung sagt")...scheint den mutmaßlich blutelfischen Entführern als Druckmittel zu dienen. Alfred Gent, Chefermittler des SI:7 geht derzeit von einem Racheakt wegen zunehmenden Vandalismus auf blutelfischen Wiki-Seiten aus. Sein Kommentar dazu:"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass die jüngste Entwicklung mit den Wiki...waki...dings..moment. Was sind denn Wiki-Seiten? Und wer sind sie eigentlich?!" Während die aktiven Ermittler derzeit jeglichen Hinweisen nachgehen, stand Mr. Drehschraubsels Besitzerin, Agentin und Hausfrau Gwyra Schattenrad noch für keinen Kommentar zur Verfügung. -- 20:42, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt haben wir das glaube ich zwei mal. Soll ich meins löschen? http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Erbe_der_Meister_(Teil_1) -- 15:13, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Dann bekommst du als nächsten Schritt, Stück für Stück Schrauben und Muttern zugeschickt, bis die Forderungen erfüllt sind. Njiahnjianjiahaha! :-- 09:52, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Draeneimaße Grüß dich herzlich Gwyra Einige Draenei Rollenspieler von der Aldor haben sich in den letzten Tagen vergleichend zu Nachtelfen und Tauren (im Spiel) zusammengesetzt und haben entsprechend die Größen und das Gewicht der Draenei geschätzt. Es sollen nur Richtwerte für Draenei Spieler sein, da auch bereits vor kurzem wieder neue Draenei Spieler zu uns fanden und sie absolut keine Richtwerte hatten. Da ja leider nichts in den Büchern darüber zu finden ist, wird das ganz sicher okay sein, wenn man das aus dem Spiel selbst ableitet. Beispielsweise die Hautfarben der Draenei sind in der jeweiligen Beschreibung eigentlich auch über und über Blau, jedoch im Spiel nicht überal. Wir haben dabei selbstverständlich bedacht, dass die Hufe und Hörner entsprechend Gewicht haben müssen und haben vielerlei Vergleiche, auch in der Scherbenwelt, bei NSC Draenei gemacht. Ich hoffe wir haben damit niemanden verärgert, sondern stellen damit eine kleine Hilfe dar. Falwon Hallo Gwyra, Ich habe vorhin meine Charaktergeschichte vervollständigt und alles gespeichert. Nun bekomme ich angezeigt, dass vor meinem Namen im Feld Charaktere, wo alle Namen der Spieler eingtragen sind, "Benutzer" davor steht, das sieht ja alles nicht so prickelnd aus. Wäre es möglich das zu entfernen? (DIE ALDOR -> CHARAKTERE -> NACHTELFEN -> "Benutzer: Falwon Nartoneth" Bin neu hier, kenne mich hier mir der Materie noch nicht wirklich aus, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich euch ggf. Arbeit mache ;) Gruß Falwon Nartoneth Falwon die 2. Hey Gwyra Also zu deiner Nachricht: ich finde nichtmal nen button "neue seite erstellen" :D bin ich blind oder gibts den nicht? Falwon Nartoneth (Diskussion) 21:22, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) AH ok das hab ich gecheckt, dann müßte man aber mein bisher erstellen krams löschen?! Weil sonst kann ich ja nicht den Namen verwenden den ich möchte!? wenn ich da jetzt falwon_nartoneth eintippe lande ich logischerweise auf der seite die ich mir schon fertiggemacht habe. wenn ich da nun nur falwon eingebe bekomme ich ne fehlermeldung und lande bei gooogle.. Also ich hab sämtlichen Krams aus dem Char aufm Rechner in ner text datei gespeichert, wenns tatsächlich nicht anders gehen sollte, dann lösch das ruhig damit ich neu erstellen kann mfg super danke dir :) Schon wieder Mist gebaut -.- Ich bin es mal wieder und ich habe scheinbar schon wieder mal Mist gebaut gehabt. Als ich heute den 10. Vortrag hinzufügen wollte bei unseren Vorträgen hatte ich gesehen das der neunte Vortrag nicht einmal überall zu sehen ist. Keine Ahnung wieso ich das immer wieder alles durcheinander werfe... *seufz* Kannst du mich erneut retten und auf allen Seiten auch die Seite für den 10. Vortrag anlegen? Du würdest mir echt helfen. Demütigst im Staubkriechend... Erynchen. (Ryuya (Diskussion) 13:29, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Danke es eilt nicht... *stellt eine Kerze an den Schrein, Kekse, Bonbons...und was sonst noch an Opfergaben gewünscht wird* (Ryuya (Diskussion) 14:05, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Gilde Gibt es nicht? Hallo. Ich bin der Gründer der "Handelsliga" auf "Die Aldor" Ingame zu finden unter dem Namen Osmosian. würde mich sehr freuen wenn man meine gelöschte seite wieder Herstellen könnte. Die Gilde ist noch neu und habe sie kurz nach der gründung hier eingetragen. Könnte vielleicht erklären warum sie nicht gleich zu finden war. Fakt ist die Gilde existiert und bespielt die Welt von Wow. Auch heute abend findet wieder ein Rollenspiel statt. Fürde mich freuen wenn es möglich wäre die seite bzw den text wieder her zu stellen. MFG Assgart Hab mir schon fast gedacht das das sich überschnitten hat. Ich danke recht herzlich im Namen meiner Gilde. Hier die Dankeschön Lieferung *Liefert die nächste Fuhre vom feinsten Öl überhaupt, für Mr. Drehschraubsel liefer und die Rechnung in der Luft zerreis* Donnerender Schütze (Diskussion) 17:30, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung bzgl. des kommentarlosen Löschens Ich möchte mich selbstverständlich für mein Verhalten auf meiner Diskussionsseite, betreffend des kommentarlosen Löschens entschuldigen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich in diesem Moment als Spieler und nicht als Admin gehandelt habe. Ich habe, wie ich bereits auf meiner Diskussionsseite angemerkt habe, so gehandelt, da ich keine konstruktive oder in sonst einer Weise sachliche Kritik erkannt habe. Ich werde dies in Zukunft unterlassen und möchte mit allem Nachdruck unterstreichen, das es zu keinem Zeitpunkt meine Absicht war dem Wiki zu schaden. Liebe Grüße 17:24, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich ... schon wieder... Eigentlich trau ich mich gar nicht dich schon wieder zu bitten... *angekrochen kommt* Ich hätte mir deinen Hinweis nochmal durchlesen sollen... und meine Finger von Diversen Karten lassen sollen... Schau einfach was ich schon wieder alles durcheinander gebracht habe. *schnief* Ein Fass hochprozentiges Eisenschmieder Maschinenöl reinroll und Eis dazustell...bei der Hitze. Untertänigst.... (Ryuya (Diskussion) 16:53, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Ich danke dir... ich verspreche beim Licht, beim Nether, bei Elune, der Erdenmutter, allen Loas und was es sonst noch anzubeten gibt, das ich nur noch das veränder was ich verändern darf. Danke danke. (Ryuya (Diskussion) 23:26, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Bitte um Löschung meiner Bilder Liebe Gwyra, ich habe festgestellt, dass noch Bilder im Wiki rumschwirren, die mal meinem alten Profil zugeordnet waren. Ich habe ihnen bereits die Kategorie Löschkandidaten zugewiesen. Würdest du sie bitte in den Nether befördern? :-) *stellt einen leckeren Präsentkorb mit Spezialitäten aus Quel'Thalas als Dankeschön ab* Sasarya (Diskussion) 15:11, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Seitenumbenennung die 2te? Hallo! Wie ich sehe hast du Ylais Seite umbennenen können. Ich wollte fragen, ob du die Seite Gorbash Blutauge in Gorbash umbennen kannst? Grüße, Gorbash Jaspin's Diskussionen Hallo Gwyra, ich wollte dich bitten die Diskussion's Seite von Jaspin zu leeren. Es ist lange her und ich habe meinen Char mittlerweile überarbeitet. Es sieht einfach nicht gut aus, wenn da solche Zickereien stehen... http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Jaspin lg, Jaspin Ich hab schon wieder Mist gebaut Kannst du mal bei Feeliena gucken? Mein Infokästchen will nicht wie ich will! Könntest du eventuell auch Sinthea und Vaiva in dieses unbespielte Char dingens schieben? lg, Seitenumbenennung? Hallo, ich hoffe ich bin hier richtig. Wäre es möglich die Seite Ylais Dämmerglut in Ylais umzubennen? Wäre wirklich sehr schön, wenn es gehen würde. Viele Grüße Dämmerglut (Diskussion) 16:28, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Stell dir vor... ...es sind Bomben...und keine explodiert!!!111 -- 14:38, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bildproblem Hi hab das problem dass das neue Bild irgendwie nur für mich sichtbar ist. Für andere Leute den ich das verlinke nicht. Sorry für das mehrmalige hochladen das gelöschten fotos vorher, hab das da nicht ganz gerallt vorher :D kannst du dir das bitte nochmals ansehen warum das neue nur für mich sichtbar ist?! MfG, Kanur (Kanur (Diskussion) 17:34, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Hmm, dass ist wohl in der Tat ein wenig eigenartig. - Hatte es dir in einer eMail etwas genauer beschrieben. Das Problem besteht nach wie vor aber. Woran könnte es sonst noch liegen? - Weil ich hab's vorhin noch jemandem verlinkt der hier noch gar nicht oben gewesen sein sollte und es war noch immer der selbe Fehler -> Sprich der Link vom gelöschten Bild wird angezeigt, und nicht der neue Screenshot. MfG, Kanur (Kanur (Diskussion) 19:14, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Okay... ich hätte es jetzt noch über remote Verbindung zu einem anderen Rechner getestet, gleiches problem - dort wirds falsch angezeigt: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B9HRpNnPW5K1eW5TMWttN08tSTA/edit Auch lokal wenn ich es mit Chrome aufmache kommt der Mist :O Mit der Cache-Problematik meinst du aber schon den wiki server, oder? (Kanur (Diskussion) 19:36, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Ah, okay. Danke. MfG, Kanur (Kanur (Diskussion) 19:49, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC)) Aha zurück! Jahaaa! Ich hab einfach ein wenig herumgespielt. Nachdem ich mir dachte, dass mein selbstgebastelter Kirin-Tor-Charakter-Infokasten (beziehungsweise hat mir eine gewisse Halbelfe ins Gewissen geredet ;)) nicht so gut ankommen würde und ich absolut nicht wusste wohin mit meinem Tatendrang, dachte ich mir, ich versuche mich mal an einem Benutzerkasten. Und ja, ich melde mich zum Politurdienst von Mr. Drehschraubsel! 17:07, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich gehe mit. Ganz unkreativ. :-- 18:43, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schmarn Ist es. Ich dachte das gleiche...-.- -- 10:36, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Karteikarten Hey, müssen diese Untenstreiche eigentlich zwingend sein? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie das Aussehen der Karteikarten etwas verbuggen. -- 07:09, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Bargs! Da guckt man mal nicht, ob man richtig tippt... :Ich meinte natürlich "UNTENSTRICHE", also z.B.: Hier_Sind_Unten_Striche! :-- 10:56, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Motivation Liest da etwa jemand gerade die KdA-Reihe? :P Ich bin ja auch gerade dabei. Wie weit bist du? 18:48, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin noch beim ersten und lese Parallel Tag des Drachen. Ich finds eigentlich ganz okay. Nur Knaak ist so ... knaakisch ... Und macht seine Lieblingskinder schön mächtig. 20:15, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wah, jetzt hast du mir gespoilert, dass Rhonin Illidan die Magie lehrt. Nein, nun machen die ganzen Bücher gar keinen Sinn mehr für mich. Nun ist alles zerstört. Zerstört!! ... Nein, nicht wirklich. 20:24, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Ich danke dir! Sag mal, haben die am Wikia irgendwas verändert, dass ich die meisten Funktionen auf dem iPhone oder iPad nicht mehr oder nur unter Umständen nutzen kann? Böse Zungen könnten nun behaupten Apple sei schuld... :D 06:42, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ball 2.0 Hallo! Natürlich sind auch Kirin Tor eingeladen, dafür hat Galinda schon gesorgt. Wenn du kommen magst, schicke Talisalia also den entsprechenden Antwortbrief mit all deinen Titeln und deinen möglichen Begleitern. Dann erhältst du ic deine Karte. :) 11:36, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Der Foto-Gnom Danke dir, Gwyra! Hab es dann gleich mal in Haus von Schärf/Bildergalerie eingefügt! 16:47, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnis - Hilfe?!?! Hallo Gwyra, sag mal, seit wann ist das so, dass in den Inhaltsverzeichnissen die Dateilinks angezeigt werden, wenn man ein Icon vor der Überschrift hat? Hier mal das drastischste Beispiel, das ich finden konnte, die Abordnung Gilneas. Und hier einmal ein Bild von dem, wie es bei mir schon seit ein paar Tagen aussieht: thumb 20:19, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich danke dir. Es scheint allerdings nicht überall so zu sein. Hier -> Violette Delegation habe ich auch Bilder in den Überschriften und da passiert das nicht. Hoffen wir auf die Antwort vom Foppes und warten solang. *g* 20:19, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hallo! Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, wurde der Bug am Inhaltsverzeichnis, nach dem heutigen Update, behoben und es können wieder Bilder im Titel angezeigt werden. Danke für das Bescheid sagen. Schönen Gruss Foppes 10:37, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Das Imperium ... äh ... der Bug schlägt zurück! Gwyra, ich bin traurig! (Denke dir hier einfach dramatische Musik). Ich fands ja voll cool, dass Foppes diesen Fehler mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis beheben konnte... doch er ist zurück! Und das sogar fetter als jemals zuvor. Ich versuche gerade zu eruieren ob das nur an mir und meinem total tollen Firefox liegt ... ooooder ob das wieder grundsätzlich das Problem von Wikia ist. Ich konsultiere mal die Technik-Götter. 21:20, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab das Problem nicht - ich hab da auch was anders gemacht, seit dem es das letzte mal Probleme gab. Ich weiß nicht ob das hilft, aber es wäre eine alternative, falls der Bug bestehen bleibt. Hab hier trotzdem mal beispiele, habe allerdings Leerstellen eingefügt damit die Zeichensichtbar bleiben und nicht ausgelöst werden. Die - stellen die = da, die sonst ebefalls ausgelöst werden. Wie es jetzt bei mir ist und funktioniert : --http: //images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130711112145/diealdor/images/c/cd/Icon_Racial_Avatar.gif Charakter-- Bevor das erste mal der Bug aufgetaucht ist : --[ Bild:Icon_Racial_Avatar.gif] Charakter-- (Baldulf (Diskussion) 10:21, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Namensänderung Ich hoffe ich schreibe hier richtig. Könnte man den Namen Refarius von Zár in der Menschenliste in Refarius von Loghray umändern? Früher konnte man das noch selbst machen, aber irgentwie hat sich das Design der Wiki-Seite verändert. Schon mal vielen Dank! Refarius (Diskussion) 22:19, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bilderspam Ich habe eine BItte. Der Benutzer Lohengryn real hat bei mir einfach Bilder ausgetaucht. Ichhabe es jetzt zwar wieder richtig hergestellt, möchte das aber dennoch ihnen mitgeteilt wissen. Ich wäre ihnen dankbar wenn sie dieses diffamirende Bild löschen würden. Wie gesagt ich habe mein WIki jetzt wieder richtiggestellt möchte aber nciht das es nochmal eingefügt wird. Herzlichen Dank. Leylea (Diskussion) 10:22, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Haus Loghray Vielen Dank, so ist das sogar noch besser und man hat gleich alle Characktere auf einer Seite. Refarius (Diskussion) 12:10, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bild löschen Hey, habe versehentlich ein Bild hochgeladen Gro0e Jagd(4).jpg heißt es. Allerdings sollte die erste Version des Bildes nicht hochgeladen werden, hat sich einfach dazwischen gemogelt! Wäre nett wenn die Vorgängerversion gelöscht werden könnte, danke :-) Kárákas (Diskussion) 16:38, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC)